In recent years, a delivery system that delivers various contents by variable-rate-controlled streams has prevailed. In such a delivery system, when a stream is delivered as an interlace image in which one frame is divided into two fields, there is a need to convert the image into a progressive image on a reception side. In addition, processing for reducing noises included in an image is carried out on the reception side in many cases. For example, there is proposed an image processing apparatus that performs an interlace/progressive conversion or noise reduction processing in accordance with an image signal appearance pattern (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-253667